The present invention relates generally to traffic control systems and more specifically to a cloud enhanced traffic controller.
In general, traffic controllers are used to govern the operation of a traffic signal at signaled intersections through the use of signal plans. Traffic controllers traditionally either operate in isolation or are monitored and controlled by a central control system that is connected to the traffic controller. For traffic controllers that operate in isolation, the signal plans that govern the operation of the traffic signals are manually entered and modified through a physical user interface on the traffic controllers, such as a keyboard or touchscreen device.
For traffic controllers that are monitored and controlled by a central control system, the signal plans for the traffic signals additionally can be entered and modified through the central control system. Currently, the central control systems are connected to traffic controllers via private networks because of security concerns. In order for the traffic controller to access the central control system the traffic controller must be configured with a name or network address of the central control system.